James Potter y Lily Evans al Matadero, ¿juntos?
by monalisa811
Summary: De golpizas,jaladas de pelo, cantos mal cantados y closets acaban condenados en una mazmorra, pero muy juntitos.Qué bueno que no son claustrofóbicos porque en esta pequeña aula todo puede suceder.James/Lily,Sirius/OC,Remus/OC,y Peter como siempre ahí esta


**NA: Okidokey, ya habrás leído el summary y pensarás que te enfrentas a otro de esos fics sobre los merodeadores en la sala de castigo pues ¿qué crees? ¡Le atinaste! Aunque claro puedes continuar leyendo y verás mis probablemente fallidos intentos de hacer algo original pero tú me dirás.**

**Ahora a la idea principal de este fic, es el primero que escribo de los merodeadores porque planeaba postearlo hoy 5 de mayo, día en que México al fin se puso a otro país de forma global en la Batalla de Puebla y cumpleaños de Brendis (ginnythelittleweasley), así que espero que aprecies mis esfuerzos de terminarlo, (esto es monólogo de una amiga sin mucho que hacer, si no eres ginnythelittleweasley puedes irte a la historia de una vez. Eso como que rimo) mis desveladas, mis sueños rotos (esa parte es mentira pero quería algo de drama) por hacer un fic de los merodeadores ya que tu como yo tienes tus fijaciones jaja, quería usar esa palabra. También puedes tomar nota de que esta es la historia número 16 que posteo...ejem...16 ¿ya capeaste camarada? (también quería decirle camarada a alguien). Bueno, en este fic encontraras mucho sobre los merodeadores, mucho romance porque sé que te encanta aunque tu no eres de clóset como yo y tal vez, tal vez hasta te guste. Qué bueno que no me cumpliste 30 mi chava, porque sino hubiera tenido una apoplejía. Baaah espero que te guste.**

**En serio, por favor, que te guste (eso va para todos)**

**Y ahora oficialmente llego el momento de callarme porque esta nota amenaza con ser más grande que el fic xD, entonces a todo esto sólo tengo que decir:**

**ginnythelittleweasley feliz cumpleaños, más te vale que cumplas más desgraciada o sino te mato, te revivo para que los cumplas y te vuelvo a matar, pásalo bien y gracias por reviewar todos los fics que se le ocurren a mi oscura mente.**

**Chaucito y disfruten -insert stupid fangirl giggle here-:**

* * *

Érase una vez una bella princesa con cabellos rojos que iba con el nombre de Lily Evans, Lily estudiaba en una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts. De pura casualidad, ahí se encontraba también el prototipo perfecto de Príncipe Azul, James Potter, el gustaba de nuestra princesa preferida y la perseguía a cada rato con sus amigos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, su otra mitad sin intención de insinuar algo romántico entre los dos, eran uña y mugre. Mientras James pretendía a Lily y le declaraba su amor cada vez que la veía de tantas maneras absurdas, ella sentía algo diferente por el...lo odiaba. O por lo menos eso fingía, por eso los gritos de dolor que se escuchaban por los jardínes una tarde de primavera no eran sorpresa de muchos:

"Potter, te aconsejo que no pruebes mi paciencia porque hoy muchos la probaron y no les gusto", dijo Lily ferozmente y apretó con más fuerza de sus cabellos

"Auch,auch, está bien Evans te lo diré pero por los bigotes de Merlín, no es necesaria la violencia y menos sobre mi hermoso cuero cabelludo", rogó James mientras trataba inútilmente de zafar sus cabellos.

Ella lo soltó de mala gana.

"Sólo quería defenderte de Kalman, él y sus amiguitas estaban hablando de tí lascivamente", le explicó James algo enojado pues recordó la conversación que él, Remus, Sirius y Peter habían escuchado antes en los dormitorios.

Ella le miró enfurecida, no puede decir que no le gustaba mirarlo pero ésta historia era diferente.

"Claro, como si Kal algún día cayera en barbaridades como las tuyas"

James quedó boquiabierto "Yo nunca me atrevería a-"

"Eso dices"

Lo que siguió de aquí puede ser descrito como pelea o simples ladridos que despertaron el interés de McGonagall.

"Potter, Evans, ¿qué son esas palabras? A usted James ya lo tengo en mi lista de castigados por su pelea con el señor Kalman, junto con sus compañeros pero usted Lily, ¿tendré que llevarla también?"

Lily hizo un puchero "Profesora, él me ofendió primero

"Ah, no con esta si no te vas, ella destrozó mi cabello, sólo vea...está permanentemente maltratado por sus uñas falsas", intervino James a lo que Lily encolerizada respondió:

"¡No son falsas animal! Y él golpeo a mi amigo, sólo me sentí en la necesidad de defenderlo", dijo y alzó la cara a James.

"Pues no se crea abanderada señorita Evans, llegar a la violencia con los chicos nunca es bueno", la reprimió McGonagall y James sonrió victorioso.

Lily bajó la cabeza.

"Irán todos a la mazmorra para tomar su castigo, eso incluye a usted Señor Potter, Señorita Evans, y a sus amigos Lupin, Black, Petigrew, Jones, Nixon y Randall, aparte de otros alumnos castigados por el fiasco del hombre al agua"

"Genial, otro día en la cárcel", dijo James sarcásticamente

"¿Qué? Pero profesora nunca he sido castigada", lloraba Lily angustiada mientras se acercaban a la mazmorra.

"Siempre hay una primera vez", le susurró James al oído antes de poner su mano derecha en su cintura, sosteniéndola.

Obviamente, Lily Evans no lo vería así...

"¡James Potter, vuelves a poner tu mano en mi cintura y me veré forzada a practicar una amputación sin anestesia a tus extremidades!", gritó Lily enfurecida

"Oye, Lil, vamos. Cálmate, tan solo estaba tratando de protegerte, estás tan flaquita últimamente que-"

"No necesito de tu acoso disfrazado de protección, rufianes como tu harán que me meta a clases de kick boxing"

James se atacó de risa, en serio no pudo contenerse con la imagen de Lily tirándo patadas en el aire. "Sí, ya lo quiero ver"

"Sigue escribiéndome cartas extrañas y lo verás"

"Y yo creí que disfrutabas de mi poesía"

"¡Ha! ¿Poesía? Y dime James, ¿cómo es poesía: Las rosas son rojas, tu pelo también?", se quejó Lily mientras tomaba una silla y veía la mazmorra llena de estudiantes de todo tipo.

"Qué profundo James", se burló Sirius mientras trataba de acercar su silla a la de Alexis Jones...y ella continuaba alejándose.

"Oh Alexis" , cantó Sirius moviéndo sus silla un poco más.

"Oh Sirius", le imitó ella mientras pegaba la suya a la pared, intentando alejarse.

James hizo un puchero "¿Ves? Y aún así te atreves a negar que estas loca por mis bellos ojos de aceituna, así como yo muero por tus dos esmeraldas"

Peter saltó "Wow James, eso es mejor que Sheikespeare", exclamó emocionado y sacó un cuaderno para anotarlo. Lily gruñó y James sonrió pícaro.

"Es Shakespeare", corrigió Alexis exasperada, Sirius la tenía entre su pecho y la pared. "Quítate"

Sirius sonrió "Eso de que las mujeres siempre dicen lo contrario a lo que desean es verdad después de todo"

"Como Lily, que finge que no desea más notas mías."

"Con esa elocuencia, quien no", murmuró Remus desde su asiento, un asiento muy favorecedor pensaba el, ya que estaba tan cerca de Hazle Randall, su amor de pelo castaño.

"¡Ey! Yo soy elocuente y artístico tambíén"

"Uy si, todo un Pavarotti", se burló Lily.

"Por supuesto, aunque tal vez necesites algo de pruebas para creerlo de verdad", contestó James.

Y sí, el Potter subíó a la mesa de profesores y con su puño como único micrófono comenzó a cantar al puro estilo de Bunbury.

"Sólo porque mi Lily-Pooh lo pide, 3, 2, 1 :Erees bellíísimaaa, yo sooy un sinverguenzaa máás, y yo SI quierooo que te pieerdas por miii"

Lily cubrió su cara con un súeter, tratándo débilmente la sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse en sus labios. "¿Lily-Pooh?"

James siguió cantando más cerca de ella"Si cuando dicees que noooo...parece que dicees que-", con un leve movimiento de cadera que ella nunca admitiría que vio el muchacho le coqueteó justo al oído. " Tuuyo es todoo lo que veees...atréévetee, ¡atréveteee!"

"¡Uhhhhhh! ¡Eso es amor!", gritaron en coro las chicas y Lily les digirió una mirada amenazante

"James, ¡enséñanos esa sonrisa Colgate otra vez!", gritó Sirius emocionado.

"¡Colgate de tus cojones, esa sonrisa es solo para mi Lily-Pooh!

"Ah vamos, Lily la quiere ver también"

James obedeció rápidamente y sonrió en esa forma que por siempre definiría como adorable.

"¡Remus!"

"Lo siento Lil, es por tu bien"

"James te deslumbrará algún día, Lil"

"Él sólo puede aturdirme"

James no dijo nada, no escucho y es que el estaba muy preocupado consintiendo a sus fans, ya que sentado en el escritorio platicaba con dos chicas de Gryffindor...mientras Peter anotaba todo lo que decía entusiastamente.

"Creo que Potter ya deslumbró a alguien", dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona y señaló con el dedo a Peter.

"Oh Lily, no te preocupes, el no es competencia", aclaró James apareciendo detrás del hombro de Lily, ella se enrojeció aunque para su fortuna él no lo notó.

"Por favor, la única competencia que yo podría tener es Susy, y eso es porque ella es novia de Kal"

James frunció el ceño, esto si no le gustaba. "¿Robert Kalman? Lily, estoy seguro de que el es ella, lo vi con maquillaje en su morral"

Lily puso los ojos en blanco "¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de que siempre quieras hacerme creer que los chicos que valen la pena en esta escuela son estrógeno puro"

James acercó su cara a la suya y la miró fijamente "Sólo lo hago porque pienso que tal vez si hago que dejes de ver a esos idiotas, tomarás un segundo para verme a mi"

5...4...3...2...1

"Ya te veo", suspiró Lily

-1...-2...-3...-4...-5 segundos después James tuvo la brillante idea de posar sus labios en los de Lily. Extraño es que a pesar de que ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza cerca de quinientas mil veces por día, tardó casi cinco segundos en reconocer el momento preciso. Las cosas que las esmeraldas de Lily Evans pueden hacerle tan sólo a el.

Exactamente 75 segundos después estarían perdidos de la multitud, aunque los chicos se dieran cuenta mucho después, ellos estaban bastante ocupados ya.

"Peter, aleja tus dedos de salchicha de mi cuaderno", ordenó Sandra Nixon irritada, como odiaba a Meter.

"Entonces, te interesan mucho los lobos", asintió nerviosamente Remus al escuchar las confesiones de Hazel

"Sí, son tan interesantes y poderosos...también me parecen nobles"

Eso sí sorprendió a Lupin y sonrió satisfecho

"A todo esto, ¿por qué estás tu aquí?", le preguntó la chica y se sentó en una silla más cercana.

"Ah, bueno, yo...es que James escucho a unos tipos hablando mal de Lily y pues todos salimos al ataque...fue casi gracioso"

Hazel se sorprendió "¿Golpeaste a alguien?", le preguntó más interesada esta vez.

Remus bajó la mirada "Sí, yo...no fue mi intención pero él-"

"Que animalesco", se dijo a si misma la muchacha

Lupin sonrió nervioso otra vez.

"Sirius en serio,¡estoy tan pegada a la pared que ya no puedo sentir mi costilla!", exclamó Alexis indignada, Sirius sólo la miro con ternura

"¿La has sentido alguna vez?"

"¡No trates de hacerte el listo conmigo Black!", le gritó ella en el oído.

"No lo hago linda"

"Entonces aleja tu seboso pelaje de-"

Pronto, en vez de los ojos enfurecidos de su querida Alexis, Sirius Black vería sus labios moviéndose con los suyos propios y muy coordinados que estaban.

"Oh...Sirius", ronroneó ella por las próximas dos horas.

De pronto, la profesora McGonagall entró en la mazmorra, con sólo verla Alexis se bajo del regazo de Sirius, Lupin y Hazel continuaban mirándose muy interesados el uno en el otro y Peter se sobaba el dedo meñique que Sandra le acababa de romper por pasar el muro de libros que ella había puesto entre ellos.

"Chicos, es hora de irse y quiero un reporte de mil palabras acerca de porque los estudiantes deben evitar ser castigados", dijo McGonagall fríamente y paso lista.

"Black"

"Aquí", contestó Sirius

"Jones"

"Aquí también, justo a mi lado", dijo Sirius y abrazó a Alexis, ella sonrió y alejó su mano de su pierna

"Pero tu mano no estará ahí por las siguientes veinticuatro horas si es que te gusta tu cabeza donde esta", dijo ella con la ceja levantada y Sirius cruzó los brazos como pequeño herido.

"Bien, nos vemos en veinticuatro horas cariño"

"Lupin"

"Presente"

"Randall"

"Aquí"

"Petigrew"

"¡Yo,yo!" saltó Peter al lado de Sandra, quien lo miró algo asqueada

"Nixon"

"Aquí...aunque no por decisión propia", dijo dirigiéndole a Peter esa mirada asqueada una vez más.

"Evans"

...

"¿Evans?"

...

"Creo que eso quiere decir que ella no está aquí profesora", dijo Peter

"Que observador señor Petigrew", musitó McGongagall "Bien, Potter"

"¿Potter?"

"Esto se esta poniendo algo sospechoso diría yo", cuestionó Remus, a lo que Sirius lanzó una carcajada .

"Evans, Potter, ¿dónde están?", se preguntó a si misma la profesora. Encontró su respuesta segundos más tarde que los brillantes susodichos salieron ajetreados de una puerta de closet, Ella con las mangas subidas, el pelo desaliñado por primera vez en su vida, los labios muy rojos pero eso sí, la falda intacta. Él, con la camisa desfajada aunque eso era usual, su cabello más loco que de costumbre, la corbata deshecha y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecía de verdad deslumbrado.

"Presente, muy presente", dijo James como hablando con un fantasma

"Aquí profesora", contestó Lily ruborizada

Mientras Sirius y Lupin chocaban sus manos emocionados las chicas miraban a Lily con recelo pero entendimiento. Entendían que le tenía que pasar algún día. La Profesora McGonagall los miraba sorprendida pero a la vez no tanto, después de todo, ella habría escuchado todas sus peleas.

James y Lily tomaron asiento, ella lo más lejos que pudo pero el solucionó ese problema moviendo su silla una vez más. La miraba sonriente y ella casi se podría decir que asustada.

"Yo volveré en unos minutos, tengo que ir a...por las...necesito aire", se excusó McGonagall y salió apresurada. No lo podía creer, al fin Lily había caído.

James tragó saliva y fingió un bostezo para terminar con su brazo derecho alrededor de la espalda de Lily, ella respiraba rápido.

"¿Quieres ir a caminar?", preguntó James y ella asintió, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Él la siguió tan rápido que se tropezó con un libro tirado en el suelo causando la risa de los desconcertados espectadores.

"Te lo digo siempre, James no puede evitar hacer el ridículo cada vez que Lily esta a poco más que 10 metros de distancia", le susurró Remus en el oído a Sirius, quien rió abiertamente.

"Y afortunadamente, nosotros estaremos siempre para verlo"

* * *

**NA: Sip, tengo un problema con los hombres cantando y Enrique Bunbury, las dos ideas me hacen vibrar. Claro que si deseas ver de que estoy hablando puedes darte una paseadita por mi fic "Una Serenata en Hogsmeade" que será algo largo pero su continuación "Zacharias Smith In Love" es más corta y mientras yo sigo con mi publicidad descarada, tu puedes apretar el botón de submit-review go!, eso también me haría feliz, a menos de que sea un flame, entonces me haría atacarme de risa. **

**Ah sí, la canción que cantó James se llama "Bellísima" de Enrique Bunbury, según esto soundtrack de no sé que peli, que primero la cantaba otro wei que ni conozco pero pss a mi me gusta con el Bunbury, se meta lo que se meta y se le suba lo que se le suba, el tipo es mi ídolo. Me imagino a James escuchando música muggle de contrabando jaja tal vez Lily la traía de moda ya ven que convivía con muggles, aunque no creo que la hermana fuera tan cool como para escuchar a Bunbury, así de amargetas que se ve yo creo que pura Paquita la del Barrio, que tiene sus buenas rolas la ñora pero pss de que los odia os odia jaja, pero ¡pinche Paquita es una diosa! Bueno, tal vez les guste verlos en situaciones no esperadas, tal vez no, lo que sí es que este fic es de esos en que ya no se aguantaron las ganas, las hormonas, la tensión sixual jaja 6ual jajaja ay ya mejor me callo que sino al rato me voy a poner a hablar de las florecitas y las abejitas. Y esto NO es NC17, estoy demasiado inmadura como para escribir uno de esos decente jajaja, prefiero no imaginarlo.**

**Bueno pues, ginnythelittleweasley más te vale que te haya gustado o te acosaré...jaja no te creas no es cierto pero pss ahí me dices. ¿No es genial? Ella se hace oficialmente ñora y yo escribo mi primer barbaridad de los merodeadores. Brendiux en serio, gracias por aguantarme no sé cómo le haces, Oh Brendis eres tan sabia! **

**Uff ya tengo que estudiar física de verdad.**

**Y ya escribe algo por caridad de Dios.**


End file.
